Buff: A new journey
by JeannaSpark
Summary: Buffy is now living in WA and has a whole new set up where she trains and teaches all the newly awakened slayers. A story filled with sex, betrayal, and evil. Will this story turn out good in the long run?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one: A New Journey**_

Omix night club was exhaustingly filled to the brink of max capacity. Everyone in the town was waiting to see the newest band making headlines nationwide. Buffy, along with her fellow slayers and teammates often went there to hunt and train. Omix was known for it's calming atmosphere during the day, but party central once the sun goes down.

"Let's go sweetheart, better be prepared for the big surprise that's waiting for you outside."

"I'm always prepared, just don't go easy on me big guy. I like em strong and dominate," Buffy said with a confident, yet playful smile.

Sitting across the bar keeping a watchful sight was Willow and a group of new slayers. Willow would often narrate the actions of buffy, and had the slayers record what was going on.

Buffy and the man headed through the crowd of people, making way to the back door of the night club. As they stepped out into the dark grudgy alleyway, Buffy swung her arm around the man's neck and took him down, holding him on the ground.

"Well that was no fun, you vamps sure are getting lazy," she laughed.

Willows team followed behind.

"Now zoom in on Buffy's arm, where it is, so we can examine it later."

"Isn't his face suppose to turn all scary like," one student said in angst, biting her nails.

"You, come here," Buffy snapped to the young student.

The student stepped forward as everyone else backed away. Buffy shoved the vamp towards the preteen girl.

"Fight him!"

"No! I don't want too!" The girl screamed.

The vamp took this opportunity to grab her by the neck and lift her off the ground, he threw some punches knocking her out. The vamp then dropped the badly beaten and bloodied girl, moved her hair away from her neck, and transformed his face.

"Are you going to do something?" Another girl yelped.

"I thought you were. You guys are her team, help her." Buffy yelled

Quickly thinking another girl grabbed a brick and hit the vamp in the head before he chowed down. The vamp swung around and grabbed her foot. Before the vamp could do anymore damage buffy took him on and dusted him.

"Vampires faces do change, but you need to be able to spot them even without the face change. It would be too easy if they all walked around like that, and our job is not easy. If you hesitate or show them weakness you'll die."

"Did that thing just poof into dust! How is that even possible?"

The faces of the new slayers changed, to Buffy and Willow this wasn't a surprise.

"Okay ladies, let's go back home for a lesson," Willow said trying to change the subject.

"What's there to learn? We fight, get injured, and die. Right? Our purpose in life is to die! You almost let them die! Aren't you suppose to be helping us?" another slayer acclaimed with tears forming. Buffy and Willow have heard this sentence far too often.

"Get over it. This is what we were born to do. And if you don't want to be apart of it, then leave. We don't have time for cry babies. We're here to learn about our inner strength. Dusting vamps not your style? We have a ton more things you can do but everyone starts off with the basics. Got it?"

The slayers had a team, a plan, and they executed it to perfection most of the time. However with all missions comes successes and failures, which all salyers in the team have come to understand. Death and pain will happen, but in the long run their team will be strong. Since the end of Sunnydale, the awakening of all salyers, Buffy's team grows everyday. She moved away from Sunnydale to Washington. They call home an abandoned hospital protected by a spell that Willow casted, that only allows people with pure intentions to pass through.

More and more slayers started to pop up everywhere. Numbers grew rapidly, Buffy and the gang decided it was time to split them up into different jobs based on what the individual wanted to do. They had many jobs including but not limited to; search & rescue, search & destroy, crime, magic, defense and many more. They would even link up with Riley and his team on occasion.

Buffy decided to stay behind as the rest of the gang went back home, she met eyes with someone inside the club that gave her a chill. She waved goodbye to her group as they walked away into the darkness, she felt another chill and as she turned around she was met with a cold gaze from an older man. The same man she saw in the club.

"Do I know you?" Buffy said.

"No, you don't. However, I know you. I know you'll destroy the world. Buffy, you will bring death and destruction. This city will be engulfed in the flames of hell and I'll be there to help you," the creepy but somewhat sexually arousing man said with a grin right before disappearing into thin air.

 _Author notes:_

I really hope you guys enjoyed this! I've been out of the fanfic game for a while now but I have some crazy stuff planned for this story so stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2: Safe Haven

_**Chapter two: Safe Haven**_

"Giles, this guy gave me the straight up creeps. He was bad and he said I was going to destroy the world, bring it all to hell! What is that suppose to mean?

"Well, I would assume it means you're going to end the world," Giles proclaimed, feeling proud of his wit and humor.

"That isn't funny."

Buffy slumped down further into her seat as she wallowed in angst and a bit of fear.

"What if he knows where we're set up at? This guy sounded dangerous and powerful. We'll put all the slayers we've trained into danger for not taking this seriously!"

"So, do you doubt willows power? Do you doubt those you fight side by side with? Buffy, lets not forget that slayers have the same power."

"No, I just-"

Before buffy finished her sentence the door swung open and Buffy jumped into fighting mode. Before she made a swing she was shut down by another slayer in the defense program.

"Clair Depo leader of the defense program D-B. Hey! Calm down, or, um don't? There was a man outside the premises and he said he knew you. The spell wouldn't let him through so that means he doesn't have pure intentions. Our technology indicates a human all flesh and bone, mostly flesh. We have taken him in. Sorry I just didn't want you to attack me!"

"A man!? Giles I told you!"

"Calm down Buffy, thank you Clair. Do you have him secured?"

"Yes sir, the man was easy to secure and is being held in the holding facility outside the hospital. Room HF-A1 sir!"

"Before we make any conclusions, let's talk to him. Maybe we have the wrong guy, he says he knows you?"

Buffy and Giles made the trip down to the facility where they meet eyes with a familiar face.

"Buffy!"

"Xander?"

"Hey, uh can you ask your slave girls to let me go, or to come in here and join me? Either one works for me" Xander proclaimed in his goofy smile.

"Xander, really? Let him go."

"Wait," Giles interrupted. "Why did the alarm sound for you?"

"Uhm, well what is the alarm for?"

"No one is allowed in unless they have pure intentions."

"Maybe it failed?"

"My spells never fail," said willow making herself known.

"Willow! Wait where are you?"

"I choose to be invisible for reasons I will not share in case you are an enemy."

"Oh come on guys, I'm not your enemy. Ok, I think I know why it wouldn't let me through but it's kind of embarrassing."

"We're listening"

"Well when I walked up my brain kind of shifted after I saw the guard lady. And ok! I'm a perv, but do you really wanna know what I was thinking when I saw her?"

"Ew, giles?"

"That is possible, let him out. Willow fix that."

"Yeah, sorry," Willow said as she became visible.

After letting Xander out the four went back up to the hospital to catch up.

"Xander! How have you been, what have you been doing!? It's been so long since Sunnydale!"

"Sorry Buffy, After Anya died I went soul searching, traveled and such. But I found my true passion was here with you guys. Took me forever to find you though."

"Well we always love to have you around!"

"Love you guys too. This office is huge! Do you all have one or is this a shared room between everyone?"

"We all have an individual office, there's a list in the main entrance hall. However none are as big as this. This particular office is mine but it doubles as a meeting room for the leaders," Giles explained.

"Leaders?"

"It's probably easier if we give you a tour since, I assume, you'll be apart of the team?"

"Oh yeah I'm down! But do you think one of those guard ladies can give me a tour?"

"Xander!"

As the reunited gang started down the hall, Xander notices not only humans but what seem like monsters and half human half robot people walking through as well. Something eerily resembling Riley back then.

"Alright, let's start at the main entrance when you first walk in."

"Wow this place is huge, how'd you guys get it?"

"Since teaming up with Riley and the government, they have helped us build off of this abandoned hospital adding things like holding cells, training rooms, education rooms, dorms, experiment labs and much more."

Xander was speechless.

"So here we have a display over the main desks which shows what office everyone has, keep in mind the offices are guarded and only leaders are allowed in. Anyone else, like yourself, will have to be buzzed in or you can call their office and leave a message. This also shows you where any other rooms are like labs, classrooms, the cafeteria and anything students or anyone really can have access too. All the offices are on the left side of the building, where you'll take an elevator which has a spell protected by Willow. It basically won't let you go up unless you sign in. On the right are all the other rooms. We have slayers who live here that maybe don't have a family but some just come here in the mornings to learn more about their power and then go home, it's just up to them. It would take far too much time to really go through every single room and this main area has all the info you need. Any questions so far?"

"Wow, yeah. Do these also have the bedroom numbers of the sexy ladies staying here? In case we need to do an inspection?"

"All dorms are private, only select few, like dorm leaders, have that info. Any real questions?"

"Are any of these ladies secretly monsters that may trick and eat me?"

"Xander…. Anyways, if you want to be apart of the team we can set you up with a leader and get a job for you. We have a training class that teaches you how to find everything and what we're about."

"Sounds good to me!"

Suddenly the lights cut off and all the screens, including cellphones, show a man in a dark hood with a mask on.

"Good evening slayers, such a nice setup you have! It'll be a pleasure to destroy it and turn everyone against each other. Oh and Buffy, nice seeing you again that's a cute top you have on."

"Giles, he can see what I'm wearing!"

"I can also hear you. Buffy, I look forward to working with you in the future as we bring destruction to the world. Bye love!"

As the power returned an alarm signaling an explosion alerted all the leaders.

"Buffy, an explosion in building DF, those are the dorms for ages 10-15."


End file.
